


I Promised

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Coma, H/C bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam made Kris a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promised

Tommy sat back in his chair and held tight to the hand on the bed. Blowing his breath out, Tommy ran his free hand through his hair, angry at the situation.

“Baby, come on, please wake up. I need you to wake up, please,” Tommy sobbed against the blankets, his hand clutching tight to the limp hand on the bed. So deep in his own world, Tommy didn’t hear the footsteps behind him, didn’t realize they weren’t alone until the hand squeezed his shoulder. Turning, Tommy looked up and smiled softly back at the body on the bed. “Hey, look Kris, Adam’s here.”

Adam crossed to the other side of the bed and sat in the chair, taking Kris’ other hand. “Has anything changed?”

Tommy shook his head, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Nothing, it’s like he’s sleeping, but he won’t wake up. Adam, why won’t he wake up?”

“I don’t know he has always been a stubborn ass. Speaking of stubborn, have you eaten today?” Adam looked at Tommy, his eyebrow cocked. He knew the answer, but still asked the question.

“I can’t leave him,” Tommy just stared at Kris, his fingers tracing circles along Kris’ hand, shaking his head. “Besides, I’m not hungry.”

“Bullshit Tommy Joe, do you know how pissed he’s gonna be when he wakes up and realizes that you’ve been starving yourself?” Adam said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I’m ordering food, and I expect you to eat it.”

“Not hungry,” Tommy mumbled against Kris’ fingers, his eyes slipping closed; he was so tired. “Kris, please just wake up.”

Adam looked sadly at his friend lying in the bed. “Oh Kris, this is killing Tommy, please wake up. I can’t lose you both.” Standing up, Adam walked around to Tommy and pressed a kiss to his hair. “I’ll be back with something to eat.”

“M’kay,” Tommy crawled on to the bed with Kris, curling around his side, his face tucked against Kris’ chest. Sighing softly, Adam picked up the blanket and tucked it around both of them, pressing a kiss to each of their heads. He walked out of the room hearing Tommy whispering softly. _please Kris, please wake up. I need you._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a month since the accident, a month that Adam has watched Tommy slowly fall apart. He had finally gotten Tommy to leave to take a shower, practically dragged out of the room by Brad and Sauli. Sitting in the chair next to Kris, Adam took his hand.

“Kris, come on. I never thought you would drag it out this long. Tommy’s falling apart without you. Please, wake up.”

Adam dropped his head down and pressed a kiss to the back of Kris’ hand. “Come on Arkansas, wake up.”

“He’s kinda being a drama queen, isn’t he?” Tommy asked softly as he walked back in the room, looking much better now that he had a shower and probably a burger. Running his hands through his hair he smirked at Adam. “Brad threatened to get in the shower with me if I didn’t do it myself.”

“I’m sure Kris would be thrilled to hear that.”

Tommy smiled and sat in the chair grabbing Kris’ hand. “Hey baby, you gonna wake up yet? Brad’s threatening to dye your hair green and shave it into a Mohawk.”  
Adam laughed out loud and patted Kris’ leg just as Tommy stiffened and gasped. “What is it Tommy?”

“He… he squeezed my hand. Adam… Adam… he did it again… Oh my god,” Tommy scooted his chair closer and pulled Kris’ hand closer to his face. “Kris, baby, squeeze my hand again, come on, please. Squeeze my hand.”

Adam started to stand and pull his hand from Kris’ when he felt it too; a light tensing on Kris’ fingers around his. Not much, but just enough to hope. Adam leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kris’ hand, and hurried to find the doctor. They came back in the room just as Kris’ eyelids flickered and he moaned softly.

It was a rush of doctors and specialists, so many people that Adam and Tommy were pushed to the corner of the room watching as they moved swiftly around taking Kris’ vitals and asking him questions. Kris only said one thing, his voice a raspy whisper from disuse.

“Tommy?”

“Right here baby,” Tommy rushed to his side, tears falling freely down his cheeks as he gathered Kris’ hands in his, pressing kisses to his knuckles. Looking up at Adam, Kris smiled weakly.

“Thank you for taking care of him,” Kris whispered, reaching out a hand to Adam, grasping his fingers tightly.

Adam smiled down remembering the conversation they had barely six months ago. He didn’t realize at the time that he would have to fulfill his promise so soon.

 _”I never thought that I would love like this again Adam. You’ve always played a huge part in my life; you’ve been with me at my best and at my very worst. You are my best friend, the one I would go to if I needed anything. Tommy… he’s my soul mate, my other half, and I’ve never been happier than I am at this moment.”_

 _Adam smiled at Kris, he knew this could not have happened to anyone better; they meant the world to him. “I know Tommy will always be your number one, the first person you turn to and tell all your secrets, but I want you both to know that no matter what, I will always be here for you, and will do anything for you both. You and Tommy are always going to be my best friends.”_

 _“Well, there is one thing…” Kris hedged. “I want you to promise me something…”_

 _“What is it?”_

 _“Before I came along you were always there for Tommy, helping him through all the tough times. I need to know that if anything should happen, if I’m not there for him, that you’ll take care of him no matter what.”_

 _Adam couldn’t begin to think of a reason why Kris would ask this of him, but it’s Kris and he knew that Kris wouldn’t rest easy until he had an answer, Adam said the only thing that he could. “Of course, I promise.”_

Adam closed his eyes and squeezed Kris’ hand in his, with a stuttering breath he murmured softly, “I promised.”


End file.
